Lost Episodes: 100 drabbles
by Ladyofthelake13
Summary: Welcome to all the pieces Hetalia left out. 100 drabble prompts (or more, if readers have suggestions) detailing the random pieces of our beloved countries, even the parts not usually seen. Come in, review, laugh, be crazy, etc. (Summary is probably bad. Reading is best, and reviewing even more)
1. 1: New

**AN: Hey people of the Internet! I know, it's been forever since I've put anything up on this site. There's this pesky thing called life that includes school that keeps getting in the way of ideas. And I had severe writer's block. Anyway, I have found a series of prompts that I will attempt and hopefully complete (Found here:** ** 4050763-hetalia-100-drabble-challenge). They won't all be done evenly, again I have a life, but I will do my best. Second, PLEASE PLEASE review! Seriously, if you have a heta pairing you'd like to see done in one of them, I can't try it if I don't know about it. **

**Yes, I said heta. Yaoi and Yuri lovers, you're going to have to look elsewhere for your fix. I'm just not good at writing for that. Enjoy! And review, favorite, follow, whatever you do. **

**New**

It was yet another World Meeting and once again, nothing got done. Germany was starting to wonder if this wasn't his eternal torment after what happened in both World Wars. France and Britain were once again arguing about pointless things that had nothing to do with the matter at hand, America was being an idiot and there was no order at all. This was the third time in as many minutes that he would have to scream to be heard and bring order to chaos. Sometimes he wished that someone else could do the job.

Just as he was getting up to bring the meeting back to order, another, completely unexpected voice spoke up. Two, actually. Making it even odder was the fact that they were almost exactly polar opposites.

"Hey, losers! Shut up and listen to West!" came the loud, slightly obnoxious voice of Gilbert, who wasn't even supposed to be here but somehow still was. Probably just to get out of the house. That quieted about half. It was the other voice that was really new.

"Guys, stop fighting. I want to get something done today, eh." As loud as his brother was, that soft quiet voice actually managed to make America shut up.

"Mattie? When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time, Al."

France and England finally stopped long enough to see the "new" arrival.

"Mon petite Mathieu!"

England just looked blank for a few moments. "Oh, Canada. When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time, Arthur. Can we at least try to accomplish something today?"

Finally things settled down and, much to Germany's amazement as anyone else's, they actually accomplished several items on the agenda. Toward the end, truthfully, but that's more than most ever got to.

**AN: So, how was it? Good, bad, burn at the stake level? I just decided to give Canada a break from invisibility and Germany a break from screaming. Oh, and I may repeat characters in drabbles (particularly with AusHun as I love the pairing, pretty much the only one I ship). **


	2. 2: Broken

**AN: Fastest update you'll be getting, a two-for-one to kick this thing off. Apparently, the prompts want to make this sad quickly. So, my fav (and so far only) pairing is up for its debut, in some ways songfic but not totally on Mad World by George Jules. **

2. Broken

Roderich, the personification of Austria, sat at his piano. Now, there's nothing wrong with that. Normally, he can be found at his piano if he's not working or making cakes. What would be weird was the fact that he was just staring into space without playing. Why? No particular reason, unless you count complete mutilation of his heart. The complete annihilation of his reason for existing.

Which, he had to admit was rather foolish. He and his wife, Elizaveta, had been separated for several decades now. There wasn't any reason for him to mull over this again. It was done. Yet he couldn't quite keep from thinking of her when he saw familiar faces and now worn out places, couldn't quite bring himself to hide the pieces of her that were left from her rapid, forced exit. The pieces of cloth she would mend her and Italy's dresses with, the bow she had forgotten to pack and been too hurried to come back for, the picture from their wedding…

This was what he was thinking of, unaware of the tears starting to come from behind his glasses. In it, Hungary looks like the beauty she is beneath all of the warrior ways. No one could understand that he loved for the fact she made up for what he lacked. She was his opposite, but they balanced one another. Did they argue? Of course. That didn't mean he didn't love her. It never meant he thought he'd send her away. She was his muse, the reason he composed so well on his piano in bright, happy pieces. She made his existence a life. Without her, there was no life in him or his heart. He was just a broken string of discordant notes without purpose or sense.

His hands came up to block his face from view. He tried to block out the pain, to make it seem like he had adjusted fine when the exact opposite was true. There was no crueler fate than having to watch the love of your life seem to move on without you and having to pretend like you could care less. He'd attempted to drown his sorrows, but it only made it worse.

There was another cruel irony to this: After their marriage was forced apart by the World War, his dreams had altered as well. What he found funny, yet sad, at the same time was that the dreams where he was dying were the best he ever had. A perverse logic ran through them, that he was already dead so being the real thing could only be an improvement. He had seen Prussia around her. He knew how he was; he had been forced to grow up with him. He had always gotten what he wanted, whether it was by force or just annoying you until you gave in. He had always been Germania's favorite, unlike weak, pitiful Austria who could only play his instruments, the one no one really knew or cared to know. Once he got Hungary alone, that was it. Game over, do not pass go do not collect $200. Who'd want a broken, weak aristocrat when they could have a confident, strong Prussian? He couldn't handle being there and having to fake neutrality as she fell for him, much less having part in her new marriage, or new life.

Again, it was funny but sad that any dream of dying was the best he ever had. Probably because in reality no one would care that he was gone. He wasn't an important nation; most people didn't even know he existed. How hard could it be to die anyway? The only thing thawing him from that thought was the fact that suicides didn't go to Paradise. Hungary was someone he needed to see again. If he died at his own hand that would never happen. Besides, he was a nation. Not only would his people suffer, there was no guarantee that he would die. Nations were mostly immune from mortal harm unless there were other circumstances involved.

Still in this train of thought, Austria got up and found his viola and then began to play a haunting tune in minor, the dark and somber tones matching his thoughts exactly. The only problem being there was no one there to hear it.


	3. 3: Hope

**AN: Me again! Slight lie, since today will probably have a chapter or two but a major shout out to my first reviewer! Let's dive back into the randomness.**

3. Hope

Italy had always been a very hopeful person. Not much in his life really bothered him. Why should it? He had his big brother, Lovi, even if he tended to swear at him and make him cry. He had Germany and Japan as his friends, and almost everyone, including England, were usually nice to him. This hope was the reason that he kept trying to show his brother affection, so that Lovi would know he wasn't alone and people loved him like they did his younger brother. Big Brother Spain was always trying to help Lovi, but he pushed him away and acted bad on purpose. He knew there was good in his brother; people just couldn't see it yet.

He also came over to Germany's often because otherwise he'd just be in the house doing paperwork all day. It was his job as Ludwig's best friend to make sure he had some fun, right? He also came over and made himself be clumsy or messy so that Ludwig would know he was needed. Ever since the World Wars, people had made him out to be a cruel, mean person. But that wasn't his Ludwig at all! The one he knew was patient and kind, if somewhat serious and workaholic. So he came into his house and made minor disasters in addition to big ones to let him know he cared, that he mattered to someone, that he was a hero like America; people just didn't know it yet.

When it came to people, Japan was very quiet. He had recently come out of isolation and he still didn't really know what to do. Italy knew his bubbly babble was pretty irritating to the Japanese man, but he talked to him anyway. He, America and Germany were the few people Kiku could really call his friends and that was just sad. Kiku, like Ludwig, was usually serious but he was also detached from things. Sometimes he'd disappear for days and then come back with no explanation; in others he was doing something else while he was talking to you so that you felt like you weren't heard at all. He knew Japan could be a good friend once he opened up, so he made a point of talking about whatever came to mind: pasta, Lovi, pasta, Germany, etc. What he said wasn't what mattered, it was that Japan could practice being social and sharing what was on his mind. He knew he couldn't change the way Kiku's personality worked, but he really didn't want to. He just wanted to show the rest of the world what it didn't know: That Kiku Honda was a great friend…once you got to know him.

Italy even had a place for England, even though he scared him. It must be really hard to not be a great Empire any more, particularly when all of the places you colonized are now independent and leave you alone. America doesn't see it, but he does. The pain in England's eyes whenever he stands up to give a presentation, the way his brothers bully him now that he's not a superpower like he used to be… It's not fair. Since he can't do the things he'd like to, not in public with people who could beat him up, he does things quietly. Things like remembering England's birthday when most countries don't even know when it is, like destroying the invite to America's 4th that he sends England every year, like making sure the Meetings in his country have somewhere for England to find a good cup of tea. These are small things, really, but he hopes they help. England was a great power, and is one still. People just don't see it right now, but they will one day.


	4. 4: Spilt Milk

**AN: I'm sorry! I got busy and neglected this. I'm going to try, but no promises. Also, shout out to my newest reviewer. Here's the update that's overdue. (By the way, I'll be rearranging some of the prompts if I have an inspiration)**

4. Spilt Milk

It was just another day in England's house. The sun was shining, the fae were going about doing what made them happy, Arthur had had a chance to sleep in…It was the epitome of bliss. Lazily turning over in his sleep, Arthur puzzled through what felt wrong then. Something wasn't what it was supposed to be. His brothers, and sister for that matter, had taken their fights over to their own houses, so that wasn't it. It would be years before he'd have to meet with all the other nations, so that didn't even cross his mind.

What was it?

His hand hit the cover before it occurred to him. Alfred had been sleeping on that side, so it shouldn't be cool.

"Alfred?" he mumbled before it really hit him. Alfred, his little colony, wasn't there. He had only recently gotten him and he still had nightmares that the little boy would change his mind and go back to France. He couldn't bear it if that happened.

Darting out of bed, he ran around the second floor. No Alfred. This was bad, really bad. Alfred could take on a buffalo by himself, true, but he was still vulnerable. The frog could easily trick him so he'd leave Arthur…

Finally hearing a small noise from his kitchen, he cautiously crept over to it. "Alfred!" he called again.

Something cracked inside the room, followed by a steady drip. Fearing the worst, he threw the door open to find

A broken jug of milk, which was even now going over the counter onto the floor, several biscuits lying on one of his best plates, and one very distraught colony that was looking down at the floor to (unsuccessfully) hide the fact he was crying.

This was unexpected, and it took Arthur some time to work it through. Once he did, he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"S-S-S-Sorry, Arthur. I just-I was hungry and you weren't up and…" his poor colony sobbed.

He laughed, less at Alfred than the fact this was typical. Alfred was _always _hungry. There seemed to be nothing that could fill him up. Of course he'd try to do it himself instead of waking his older brother. Really, he should've seen this coming from the moment he woke up.

Remembering he had to help Alfred, "It's alright, America."

"But-But I made a mess!"

Taking the little colony up in his arms, he walked outside with him and set him down on the porch. He knew he'd have to clean up soon or it would permanently stain, but he could do that later.

"Everyone makes a mess, Alfred. Believe me, the first time I tried to make breakfast myself without waking Scotland…it was a disaster. There's just one important thing to remember when it does happen."

"What?"

England smiled warmly. "There's no use in crying over spilt milk, lad. Now, would you be a love and get some water? We have some milk to clean up before we have breakfast."


	5. 5: Puzzle

**AN: Sorry guys. These monsters called Life and Senior Year were eating me until this weekend. They still might, just advanced warning. Anyway, now that I'm free I'm updating this story a bit. If anyone has ideas for my other stories, please review, PM, something. I hate to leave everyone hanging. **

** Also, while we're housekeeping, I got a message/review that needs to be addressed. This person (anonymous here) was upset that my fic wasn't historically accurate. For that, I apologize but I won't fact check every single prompt and the people I use. If you go for that sort of thing, write them! Seriously, I'd love to read them and there's enough room in the fandom for both kinds of people. I'm taking liberties here as the authoress to try and fit my prompts. Others are welcome to reconfigure them and write their own drabbles and such. **

**Okay, and now we come to the actual prompt. **

5. Puzzle

America and China were worried. …Scratch that. _China_ was worried, America was annoyed and curious. During the break China had seen England and his younger brother, Japan, together in some sort of secretive meeting. They'd been very close together and talking too softly to be heard over the din of other countries rejoicing that they got a break from Germany. When he'd asked Japan about it, the quiet man had simply told him (politely of course, he at least did that correctly while raising him unlike Opium with America) it was none of his business and then went to his seat.

That was when he had taken drastic measures and found America.

"America, I need to speak with you, aru!" He broke in. America had been bickering with England like the immature nation he is.

"Dude, chill out! Let me finish with Iggy-"

"My name is ARTHUR, git!"

"Then we can talk all you want."

China was in absolutely no mood to stand here and wait for a never ending argument to end. So he grabbed the superpower's wrist and dragged him along to a safe corner where they wouldn't be overheard as long as America kept quiet.

"Dude! What the-"

"Hush!" After glancing around to make sure they weren't being heard, he returned to America. "You don't have to yell all the time, aru!"

"Why did you kidnap me then?" America asked incredulously.

"…Has Opi…England been acting odd since the break?"

America seemed surprised. "How did you…"

"Japan refuses to tell me what he was talking about with him. And he's been overly attached to his DS for a week. I'm worried about what Opium has done to his mind."

America almost cracked up. China thought _IGGY _had screwed up Japan's mind? What universe did he live in? Then again, YinYang was 4,000 years old. Things were probably a lot different back then.

"I doubt he could do anything to screw up Japan. I'd be more worried about what he did to Iggy."

"Wha-What do you mean aru?!"

"Iggy believes his imaginary friends are real." He pointed out. "If Japan said something he could really go off the deep end."

Though, now that they were thinking about it, both Japan and England were playing their DS's right now instead of listening to Spain's presentation. Which was weird since both of them usually paid attention. Well, as much as England could pay attention when he and France were bickering or he was arguing with America over one of his plans.

Now they were in a world of their own, cursing or laughing under their breath at something on the screen.

"They must be on a multi-player." America finally said.

"But why so secretive, aru? Almost every other time he has told me when he was playing one of them."

"We need to see the screen." America went on as if he hadn't heard a word Yao said. "That has to be a wicked game if Iggy's playing it by choice."

Thus leading to where they were now, opposite sides of the table trying to see what, exactly, had these two rational countries so entranced.

Obviously, America was failing at trying to discover this since he just irritated his former guardian and made it difficult to even glimpse the gaming system, much less identify the game.

China had the worst luck ever and met the same failure…until Italy had jumped on Japan and clung there from something Romano had just said. Italy's sudden appearance had knocked both Japan and his chair over…sending his DS flying…he was trying to fight Italy to get up but failed…

And the DS had landed right at China's feet. He snatched it up, saved wherever Japan had been then shut down the system to get back to the title screen.

He looked at it, confused. Looked to Opium, still so concentrated on this that France was stroking him and getting no reaction, back at his little brother, back at Opium…

Neither America or China could figure out for the life of them why Arthur and Kiku had declared war on each other using Professor Layton and the Last Specter.

**AN: Yep, I used both versions of the word puzzle. I like the Professor Layton games and they have a bunch of puzzles you have to solve to get through the story. It just made sense that England would challenge someone like Japan to a video game battle. **

**As always, PLEASE review, PM, etc. Flamers will be ignored unless there is constructive criticism in it. Don't just tell me you hate the story, give me ideas of how to make it better. **


	6. 6: Servant

**AN: Hey peeps! I'm back again. And this time we're doing a long chapter. Yep, this one has multiple stories in it with multiple people so, without further ado, let's begin!**

… **Just kidding. I have some random pieces in here first. First, I talked with Cleverbot as various countries and here are my results: England got very confused and ended up throwing Cleverbot (via phone) unto the floor; France had a nervous breakdown from contradictory Cleverbottage. Germany tried and eventually killed Cleverbot with his whip to have him rise from the dead. Panicking, he left the phone out for Russia. Russia and Cleverbot became one and Cleverbot made him cry from various accusations. It was rather odd. Maybe I should try as Canada…? **

**Secondly, thank you all for sticking with me through these prompts. I'd love to update every single day but that just doesn't happen as much as I'd like. **

**Okay, NOW we move into actual story. P.S. Fellow AusHun's, this is the fun chapter I told one of you about in an earlier review. **

6. Servant

Germany really could not believe it. Horror dug into his marrow and refused to leave. There was nothing that could improve this. Nothing at all. He, Prussia, Austria and Japan had just lost a bet with the Allies.

Why is this horrific? I'm glad you asked dear reader. See, they had a stupid bet, like most fights between these nations, and whoever lost had to be the servant of a country or countries chosen by the winners…for a week. Starting to see why? Good, now back to these four.

"HAHAHAHAHA. You just lost, dude. Prepare to die." America grinned sadistically.

"The awesome me did not just lose!" His older brother tried to argue.

"I'm afraid you did, Prussia." Germany remembered the last time England had been this giddy. France had ended up transformed into a literal frog by a potion Arthur had slipped into his wine. This could not be good. "And now we have some choices to make."

"Yes we do aru!" Who knew China could be so….evil? Thankfully France was not there. Who knew what he would have made them do. Though Russia's presence wasn't exactly any better. He was often the first person to think of torture techniques.

The four Allies, who now seemed as terrible as the devils who'd brought Black Death into Europe, moved far enough away they couldn't be overheard, leaving the others to wonder in terror what was about to become of them.

"Why did you three bring me into this?!" Roderich griped. The Austrian had gone paler than he was (which was impressive since he was pretty pale to start with) and if Germany wasn't mistaken his hands were trembling.

"Oh, shut up Specs," Gilbert snapped, a hand running through his hair. "We didn't force you at gunpoint."

Roderich glared at him. "You were going to destroy my piano. It's the same thing."

"…We should be more worried about whose servants we're going to be." Japan pointed out.

"Why?" Germany asked. "China won't let anything terrible happen…"

"Don't be so sure." Japan hesitated. "He…He has a side that enjoys mischief and misfortune. Particularly when it's not his own."

With that cheery thought, they all lapsed into tense silence. Finally, the Allied nations came back, smirking over their choices and the mayhem that would follow. At least, that's what the 4 could guess it was.

"Alright dudes…here's how this works." America, as always, spoke first.

The others getting annoyed, China hit him with his wok before England got down to business.

"As America had started, we've decided who you have. However, we have to prove that you actually do it so _some people,_" he was looking pointedly at Prussia and Germany, "can't cheat and just say they did. So, one of us will be following you secretly and videotaping the day."

"You can't do this!" Germany protested. The thought that one of his greatest enemies in war would have blackmail on him was too much to bear. Besides, this bet was ridiculous and embarrassing. Having permanent record of it, where anyone could access it…..

"We can and we will da." Russia smiled. A collective shiver ran through the group. They knew exactly how bad of an idea it was to cross Russia. "Yao will match you and then we will do it. And if you don't, you will become one with Mother Russia and then receive my…personal attention."

Germany prayed he'd live to see the end of this.

"Alright, aru," China spoke up after an awkward silence, "The matches are:

Germany-Italy

Prussia- England

Japan" He smirked, for an instant like a demon, "-America"

Austria looked around him. Germany was sick, probably from being stuck with Italy for a week where he couldn't order him. Prussia was so horrified he didn't even realize he had stepped back so far that his back was against a tree, staring at the still glowing, giddy England. That was something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy (even if that was Prussia). Japan had gone ghost white. Austria winced in sympathy. America was enough to set anyone on edge; now Japan was going to be stuck with the loud, presumably fat country for an entire week.

A dead silence filled the air. He couldn't control how his nerves were making him tremble. They still hadn't said his name. There were so many countries this would be torture for that he didn't even have an idea who his was. France, his old (somewhat) friend turned kind of enemy Vash, Prussia, America, Mexico (somewhat of a stalker that would get creepy pretty fast)…

"Austria-"China announced smugly. "Hungary."

His knees buckled. He was in the grass on all fours. It had to be her. Of every country they possibly could have chosen, they had to choose his ex-wife. The one he was pretty sure loved Prussia. The one who had screamed she never wanted to see him again once he'd snuck over to her house.

Their jobs done, the Allies left the Germanics and Japan to process the horrors that awaited them tomorrow, Monday, in their week as servants. Besides, they had to alert Hungary and Italy that they had new service men to use.

**Monday**

**Germany**

If this day was any indication, Ludwig was not going to survive this week. He loved Italy as a friend, he really did, but he never realized exactly how much of a blessing it was they didn't live together. Arthur, bringing Francis into this, curse him 10,000 years! Had placed him in a maid outfit.

His cheeks burned as he realized that it was a short maid's dress too. So every time he bent over, which was often because Italy never cleaned up after himself, he got the feeling that he and his brother could see his underwear. That was the least of his problems.

Romano, who hated him for some unknown reason, not only found fault in everything he did from vacuuming to dusting to finding pasta making ingredients (how was he supposed to know there were specific doughs to make specific pastas? He and his brother don't make pasta!) but also decided to torture him. He'd been ordered into stripping and running through neighboring gardens while people were out, drinking tomato juice, and throwing away a perfectly good beer. He couldn't even do anything because Italy would never think of his brother being cruel. It was enough to make even the manliest man feel like crawling into a corner and crying.

**Wednesday**

**Japan**

Japan was at the absolute end of his rope. America was driving him crazy! First, his house really was a complete disaster zone. It was almost worse than his own had been after an earthquake and tsunami…and then add a volcano eruption on top of it. There were clothes and "comic books" everywhere, dishes and cups left on almost any available space… Anyway, the second being America was so lazy that he ended up doing everything! He was cook, maid, secretary, speech outliner, etc. There is only so much one nation can do without snapping.

He hoped bitterly that China was enjoying this. Hopefully the occasion would arise that he could return the favor…

A controller whacked him and brought him back to reality.

"Who did it?" He had to grip his teeth to keep a civil tone as he picked the controller up. He knew exactly who'd done this and it was getting old.

He might have been able to live with Alfred civilly if it wasn't for the bane of his current existence. Tony.

The alien had 'appeared' sometime Monday when he was cooking for America. Apparently he'd decided that Japan wasn't worthy of him and decided to make his life a nightmare. Objects that flew at him of their own accord, broken glass from a mirror he was standing near, his sheets trying to strangle him… you get the gist. Maybe by itself, he could have handled either of those things. Together, he was ready to kill someone.

"Sorry, dude! Tony's pissed I beat him at GTA5." America was easily smiling, like this wasn't new. Like he wasn't being attacked for something he had no control over. Rage bubbled through Kiku's veins. His hand was clenched around the controller and his breath was coming as yoga fire breaths. He suddenly realized that if he didn't leave soon, bad things would happen.

"Tell Tony to stop doing this to me." He managed to get out.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Alfred asked, confused.

It was seeing Tony smirking behind him that drove him over the edge. His face contorted in anger, a rare moment of emotion breaking through, and he hurled the control at the alien with dead on accuracy. As Alfred and Tony were both processing this, he had already left the room to do some martial arts and possibly some yoga to calm down before he really did break someone open. Preferably the alien who'd been tormenting him all week.

**Thursday**

**Prussia**

Prussia was once again hiding in a closet. This was what he'd learned to do since he'd been forced to live with England for the week. He'd always assumed his brother had been kidding when he'd told him how bad Arthur's cooking was, that no one could be that bad. He'd been dead wrong. There were no words in English or German for how bad Arthur was at cooking. He couldn't even make Ramen and there were directions right on the package!

Even worse, England had taken to making him his tasting guinea pig. Hence why he was in a closet like a fugitive. He was waiting for England to pass by so he could go to his real hiding spot: the attic.

England had so much crap up there that he'd never found Prussia when he hid up there and so was spared from actually eating whatever he made. (Really though, it all looked the same, so how do you tell it apart? Burned, ashy, and no longer even food. Or stuff was so raw it gave you food poisoning just looking at it.)

There were England's boots. Coming up the stairs, no doubt with the oven mitts still on from pulling his latest monstrosity out of the oven. Prussia held his breath, praying desperately that Arthur wouldn't know he was there. The steps slowed down and paused right outside his closet. Prussia tried to silence the beating of his heart…there was silence…he tried to will his pulse to stop…longer silence…

Then the door sprang open and he was caught, collar in hand, before he could flee.

As he was dragged back down to the kitchen and tied to his chair, he was already crying. He just prayed that death would come quickly instead of lingering as he slowly died of scone poison.

**Friday/Saturday**

**Austria-Hungary**

Elizaveta was surprised. When this week had started, she'd been pleased. The prissy aristocrat that ruled over her through their (cold) marriage was now going to be hers to torment. And that's exactly what she'd done…until Wednesday. She'd been upset that he hadn't come down to make her lunch yet and stormed through her house to look for him.

She froze in the open door of her room, not able to comprehend what she was seeing.

Roderich, in the maid uniform she'd forced him to wear since Monday, had frozen in the middle of dusting all the rooms. He was at her dresser, the place where pictures of her and Gil were displayed. Everyone said Gil would be a good match for her, not that she'd wanted to try it out until recently. The duster was limp in his hand, eyes off in space a little above the one where Gil's grabbed her waist.

He looks…wounded.

Which was stupid. This was Roderich, the prissy aristocrat. He had no emotions. Otherwise he wouldn't have forced her to marry him in the first place…or at least showed he cared about her if he did. All he really cared for was that stupid piano of his.

That's when it happened. He had started to weep. "I'm just a fool," he sang under his breath like his heart was dead. "A fool in love with you."

Earth Angel. One of the songs she had written in some long ago journal that she had wanted sung about her.

"Earth Angel, Earth Angel, the one I adore. My darling dear, I'm just a fool. A fool in love, with you." Roderich finished, his voice breaking on the last part. "I always did. And somehow I still am, even if you hate me."

Hungary held her breath. None of this was what she had thought of and she had no clue where this would go, but her heart had already broken. There wasn't any more it could do except apparently warm like it already was.

"I-I never knew how to tell you. That's why I always played the piano or violin. Music expressed what I couldn't say. Every beautiful song I ever played came from you. When I heard you coming, I played my best, hoping you'd hear it and know it was for you."

She remembered alright. All of those times she'd come to get him for a meal to hear a waterfall of beautiful music…and been annoyed. How could she have been so blind? He didn't care nearly as much when Gil or Chibitalia or Holy Rome had been around.

"Well, I guess I'm just destined to be a fool. You're with Prussia and probably happier than you ever were with me. I had a chance and blew it. Now you have a man who actually defend you and relate to you." He looked down at the floor after taking two fingers, kissing them and then placing them on the picture's smile, broken and vulnerable. Her heart ached. Yes, it was annoying to always save his behind in battle but that didn't mean he was useless. Prussia didn't know what music she liked, Prussia would never have put up with all the evil she had done to Austria over the last three days, and Prussia would NEVER create beauty the way Roderich did.

War could be an art but creating beauty without bloodshed or weapons was a greater one.

Thinking back on their marriage again, she saw now. She saw how Gil dug under his skin because Gil was Germania's favorite and Roderich was an outcast. How he'd done the best he could to provide for her, in his own way. To be fair, he may not have been ready to be married either. Bosses tend to make decisions and expect you to follow along.

She'd snuck back out before he saw her spying.

It'd taken her two extra days to sort out her feelings, but she was sure of it now. This had always felt wrong because she had no feelings for Prussia. He was just her friend from childhood and no matter how much she tried; there wasn't the same spark with her as he had. She'd been in love with Austria this whole time and just denied it. So, she'd left his clothes, even the ridiculous ruffle, out in his room with a note. She'd changed back into the green dress she'd worn for most of their marriage and nervously played with the flower in her hair.

Roderich snuck up behind her and twirled her around to face him before giving her a soft kiss. It would take those two days for them to fall deliriously back in love. One that (hopefully) wasn't forbidden anymore.


End file.
